Skeletons
by xxkaylapaigexx
Summary: What happens when you find out that everything you know becomes a lie? When your mother and father have skeletons in their closets, that come back to life, and there's no way to escape them. When they become determined to be noticed? That, my friends, becomes truly terrifying. And the worst part is, they haven't stopped yet.


What happens when you find out that everything you know becomes a lie? When your mother and father have skeletons in their closets, that come back to life, and there's no way to escape them. When they become determined to be noticed? That, my friends, becomes truly terrifying. And the worst part is, they haven't stopped yet.

I'm Clary and those skeletons belong to my beloved mother, Jocelyn Fray, and my father, Valentine Morgenstern. The skeletons came about after my mother filed for a divorce when I was nine. My father became furious and I like to think that he vowed to make my mother's life miserable. Although he probably didn't, It's what it felt like. It felt as if my mother's actions were the last straw, and he would no longer put up with it.

With that being said, he didn't. What once was doing what was best for Clary, became World War III. Mom and Dad both got twisted and disgusting lawyers. My favorite part, (insert sarcasm) was when my father turned our private conversations into evidence against my mom. From there on, I saw my dad as the enemy. I saw that he was becoming a monster, releasing his anger on my mother. To him, it was all about getting revenge.

They had a couple of huge spats, and I decided that I wanted to reside with my mother for a while, while my dad sorted things out. That while turned into almost three years and after a month with my mother, I was forced to accept that my dad wasn't going to come back. He wasn't going to straighten things out. It was done.

Chapter One: 6 years Into the future

"Hey Clary, my mom said that it was fine if you slept over this weekend,we just need to pick a night," My best friend Isabele said. "That's cool, what about Friday night," I suggested. "Sounds great. Let's get to school, I hear there's a new kid," She said smiling mistcheviously. We walked to school, pointing out funny cars and people, enjoying being kids. Today was the first day of ninth grade. Little did I know, that my innocence would be robbed from me this year.

When we arrived into our first class, , our ELA teacher greeted us, and told us that she was going to be our advisory teacher. We took our seats and I looked around. I saw familliar faces everywhere. There was just one face that I didn't recognise him. I'll give it to him, he was cute. I was always a sucker for blonde hair and blue eyes, and that's exactly what he had.

came to the front of the class and explained what this year was going to be like. She then announced, "As most of you know, we have recieved a new student his name is Jacob. He's from Nevada. Jacob, would you like to add to what I've said?" She asks. "Sure, I prefer to go by Jace and correction, I lived in Vegas, Nevada," He said matter of factly. I zoned out when I heard the words, "Okay class, let's begin,"

When class ended, I got up and waited impatiently while Isabele packed. I tapped my foot to emphasize that we were going to be late for lunch. "Hey," a voice said. I turned around to find Jace behind me. "Hey, Vegas Kid," I say. "Is that my name now?" He asked laughing. "Yeah I guess so. We were just off to lunch if you wanted to join. Isabele's brother Alec can introduce you to some people," I said. "Sure, just let me go and grab my bag," he said. I turned around to Isabele, who was no longer struggling to get her things together. Instead, she had a devilish grin on her face that scared the hell out of me.

Jace, Isabele, and I walked to lunch. For some reason, Jace kept on staring at me. He was cute, but there was not a chance in hell that I was ready for another relationship. After Cole and I split up, I made up my mind that I wasn't going to be with anyone unless I really truly trusted them, and lately, I was having a hard time trusting people.

We ate in silence until Alec arrived. Alec has always been the life of the party when it comes to mornings. Since we eat relatively early, it was most of the time almost dead silent at our table until Alec arrived. "What's up freaks?" Alec asked as he took a seat beside Jace and his best friend, Magnus. "Nothing much. Alec, meet Jace. He's new and he needs new friends. I thought we'd snag this one so that it's one less destroyed," I said, laughing lightly. Yes, destroyed. Here at school, there's a bit of a popular crowd. Two popular crowds to be exact. There's Lissa's band of whores, and there's Sebastion's Clique of idiots. "Welcome to Hell, my friend," Magnus said. We all laughed. Magnus was right though. At Albany heights, there were some odd mixtures of people that ultimately conflicted. There was the Flock, led by Max Ride, there was the Band of Whores, The Clique of idiots, The Misfits, and the Rich Kids. We, were the Misfits. No, it's not like a gang, but it was a group of people that saw eachother as their only hope to surviving high school. We had to stick together.

"So, got your eyes on anyone to ask to homecoming?" My brother, Sam, asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Uhh not really," Jace said laughing. "What about you, Clare?" he asked me. "Uhh no, Isabelle and I decided that we were gonna go together as best friends. I don't really like anyone here. They're either cute, but a total jerk, or they have the perfect personality, but they're ugly as shit," I said. "Well thanks," Jace said in a fake angry voice. "It's not like that-" I started, but only to be interrupted. "I get it," He said and smiled. "No, you don't, but I'll let you believe what you want," I mumbled. He seemed to understand what I had said because he looked at me confusedly, but let it go quickly.

Lunch passed rather slowly as I contemplated my conversation with Jace. I didn't mean to come off as if I didn't want to tell him, I just needed to trust him before I told him everything about my past. When the bell rang, excitement ran through me because I had survived the first day of school and I had actually enjoyed it.

Chapter 2:

Sometimes I feel as if I'm going crazy. As if the stress is too much and I can't take it anymore. That's when I cave; when the razor blades take over and all I feel is pain. When I came home from school that day, I felt like it was going to be one of those nights. It wasn't that I had a bad day, it was that the memories of the past were fresh into my mind. Cole, my dad, my parents' divorce, and the feeling of abandonment. It all stayed fresh on my mind that day and the only way get it to leave was to cry it away. To hide away in my room with a bloody wrist and a tear stained face.

I was so much more damaged than people thought. I was broken. No matter how much effort my friends put in to fix me, I was broken. When I got home, I went straight to my room, locking the door. My mom wasn't going to be home tonight anyways. She and her stupid boyfriend were going out and she was going to crash at his place. The abandonment wasn't just a product of my dad. My mom left, emotionally. She wasn't there for me anymore. She went out every night and left me and my brother to fend for ourselves. I turned on my favorite song and went down stairs and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the cabinet. Mom never cared if I drank or not. I was always told just not to get caught.

I grabbed a random bottle of pills and walked upstairs, crying. Crying was an understatement. I was more like wailing. Sam apparently heard because he knocked on my door. I answered him with a ,"Go away." "No Clare, open the door, or I'm going to open it for you," He said. I got up slowly vodka in hand and unlocked the door. He immediately took the bottle from me and set it on my desk. He then took me into a bone crushing hug. I didn't mind though. That hug might have been the only thing holding me together.

"What happened, Clary?" He asked softly. "Nothing," I said mechanically. "Okay," He said and stepped away. He pulled out his phone and texted someone. He left the room, closing the door behind him. I picked up the bottle and started drinking. When I was done, I'll spare you the gruesome details, I had a bloody wrist, an empty bottle, and an empty package of cigarettes.

I was brought back to reality by the doorbell. I quickly got out of bed and went downstairs to check who it was. When I opened the door, there stood Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and to my surprize, Jace. Isabelle walked in and took me into a hug, which signalled everyone else to go and take a seat. I immidiately let my guard down and started crying. It's not like I had a choice, since I was completely wasted. "Let's go sit down for a minute," Isabelle said softly. I sat down in the arm chair and she sat on the sofa across from me. "What happened, Clare," Magnus asked. "Honestly, I. don't. know. Now, here I am, empty bottle upstairs, I'm out of cigarettes, and my wrist is destroyed. It's not like it's the first time you've seen me like this," I said. "Speaking of which, you need to go clean up and then we'll talk more," Alec said. "kay," I said. I got up and stumbled. Everyone got to their feet in an instant, alert. "I'm fine," I said, my eyes meeting with Jace's for a split second. I looked away quickly. "No you're not, you're wasted. Use the down stairs bathroom," Sam said. He was the closest to a father figure in the house, so I did as he told me.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I was truly a wreck. My wrist all bloody, my mascara ran, and good god, was my hair a wreck. I took a shower and blow dried my hair. As I was walking down the stairs, Alec threw a pack of cigarettes at me. I lost my balance and fell down two steps. "Thanks alot Alec, love you too," I said grumpily. "Hey, you were gonna be miserable without 'em tonight," He said smiling with a look that said, "Don't blame me!" "Yeah, yeah, thanks," I said and got up and made my way to the armchair. "How ya feeling Clare?" Isabelle asked with a sympathetic tone. "I'm still numb. All I know is that I'm gonna have a massive headache in the morning," I said and lit a cigarette. "Why do you do all of this? Don't you know it's bad for you?" Jace asked. "Yeah, I know. These days, it really doesn't matter to me anymore," I said. That's all I got to say before I blacked out.

JPOV:

She blacked out before I could respond. Shit. Alec and Magnus got up and carried her to her room. Magnus came down with an empty vodka bottle, an empty carton of cigarettes, a razor blade, and a lighter. He set them down on the coffee table and took a seat next to me on the couch. Alec remained standing and let out a deep sigh. "She's getting worse, Iz," He said, his voice cracking. "I know, but there's not much we can do. We just have to be there for her. She's still scared, you know," She said quietly. "What happened to make her act this way?" I asked. Sam took in a deep breath and left the room. Alec answered me. "Clare has abandonment problems. Her dad left her when she was nine, her so called mom is never around, and she had a boyfriend. His name was Cole. Cole was everything to her. They broke up often though. He screwed her over at the worst of times and, long story short, she has to stop the pain somehow," He said. I was shocked. Clary didn't seem like the kind of person that just gave up like this.

CPOV:

I woke up in my room, in bed with a terrible head ache. I heard voices downstairs. I got up and carried myself downstairs. Iz took me into a hug and sat down beside me on the couch. "Where are the guys?" I asked. Well, Jace is passed out right there, and Alec and Magnus are upstairs with Sam, arguing about cartoons. So mature, right?," She laughed. "Yeah, they're mature alright," I said quietly. "You've changed, Clare," Iz said. "You know what? Yes I have changed. I'm not as nice as I used to be, because I don't want to get used or walked over, I don't trust everyone and tell them my secrets because behind every fake smile, is a back stabbing bitch. I distance myself from people because in the end, they're only going to leave. I have changed because I can't even depend on myself," I said. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Izabelle decided to go order a pizza and i was left with a snoring Jace. I decided to stir up some trouble and I threw a couch pillow at him. And another and another.

"What the hell?!" Jace shouted. "I actually don't know. I have a pounding headache and a stinging wrist, and you were in peace, so I thought I'd ruin it," I said. "Well thanks alot," He said and smiled. Something in my stomach made me feel like squealing for joy when that boy smiled, but to save myself from eternal embarassment, I didn't. I forced it down with a smile and sat up. Immediately, I felt like I was going to be sick. It's a good thing I had my hair tied up because a moment later, I ran to the bathroom and vomited. I felt a warm hand on my back and after I was done, I looked up to see that it was Jace. "Sorry, I don't mean to vomit in response to people, but Vodka's a bitch," I said. "This, I know," He laughed. "It's fine Clary," He said and took a step closer to me. I looked up to see him just inches away from my face. I winced and he backed up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," He said. "No, it's not that, I just... can't at this point," I said. He took a moment to respond. "Well, when you can, I'll be waiting," He said.

"Clary, Vegas Kid! It's time for pizza!" Isabelle shouted.


End file.
